


Immortal

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're on a mission and you're immortal but hides it from the others but on the mission get fatally shot.





	Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You were immortal. No one knew that, not even your girlfriend, Maria. You didn’t like keeping it from the other Avengers, the people who you saw as friends, as family. But you just couldn’t find the perfect time to tell them.

Right now you were on a mission, Natasha, Tony and Maria where with you. You and Maria where fighting Hydra agents back to back, you both firing your guns at them. 

You moved away from her when you thought they were all taken care of but then you heard a gun go of and you looked down at your stomach to see a gun shot wound. You went down, you placed your hand over your wound. Even though you’ve been through this many times before, you don’t think you could ever get used to the feeling.

Maria screamed your name and shot the Hydra agent. This caused Tony and Natasha to come running. You looked at Maria as she ran over to you. She placed her hands over the wound trying to help stop the bleeding.

“Oh shit you’re going to die! We need to get you to medical!” Tony started freaking out. You couldn’t help but laugh a little. If only they knew.

Maria gave you a look. “(Y/N), how can you be laughing right now?! You just got shot in the stomach!”

“Um, because I’m fine…”

“How can you be fine?! You could die!” Natasha looked at you with a serious look.

It was now over never. “I’m immortal.” You slowly began to stand, your hand still on your wound. They looked at you with shocked looks on their faces. “I know I have some explaining to do, and I will. I still need to take of this though.”

xxxxx

The whole time you were cleaning your wound they kept watching you. Maria had sat down next to you. You don’t know what was going through her head but you just hoped she didn’t hate you.

It was silent for a little while. You took a deep breath. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell any of you.” You looked at your girlfriend. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Maria.”

Maria took your hand in hers. “Why didn’t you?”

“I didn’t know how to or how any of you would react.” You looked down at your hand that Maria was holding. “You don’t hate me?”

“I could never hate you, babe.” Maria leaned forward to place a kiss on your cheek.

“Tony and I don’t hate you either.” Natasha said, she gave you a smile. “When you tell the others, they won’t hate you either.”

Tony nodded. “Honestly this is so cool!” 

When Tony started asking you all these questions, you started to laugh. You gave Maria a quick kiss before resting your head on her shoulder as Tony continued to ask you questions.


End file.
